The Motel
by awriterofthings
Summary: "Prompt: Beca and Chloe stay in a sketchy hotel while on their way to visit someone. You can make it fluffy or smutty."


**The Motel**

Beca and Chloe entered the motel room they had just rented and tossed their bags down on the floor. They had decided to drive to visit Chloe's parents but both needed a break from the driving.

Chloe scrunched up her nose as she looked around the room. "This place looks like it hasn't been cleaned in years. It's almost sketchier than that guy who rented us the room."

Beca made a face as well. "He did seem a bit off didn't he?" She glanced over at the bed before looking back at her girlfriend. "I'm almost afraid to sleep on those sheets. This bed has probably seen more sex than Stacie."

Chloe smiled and unzipped one of the bags that she had brought with her. She pulled out bed sheets and two pillows. "No worries. I have these. I figured we'd be stopping and I'm always iffy about sleeping in these places."

Beca laughed. "Seriously? You packed bed sheets? O.C.D. much?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Are you really complaining because you can sleep on the floor if you'd like."

Beca quickly stopped laughing. "No, I'm good. You go ahead and take that shower you've been complaining that you need. I'll make the bed and then go find us something to eat."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Do not leave me here alone… especially if I'm showering. I'd rather not be in the remake of a Hitchcock movie."

Beca frowned. "A what?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. "You need to let Jesse make you watch movies, babe." Chloe placed a kiss on her girlfriend's cheek before grabbing her shower necessities from her suitcase before disappearing into the bathroom. "

Beca stripped the bed and tossed the motel sheets into a corner and then replaced them with the clean sheets and pillows that Chloe had brought along. Once she was done, Beca entered the bathroom and smiled as she heard Chloe humming. She pulled the curtain back and was met with a frightened squeal from the redhead.

"God, Beca!" Chloe yelled as she breathed evenly, trying to slow her heart rate. "That wasn't funny."

"I wasn't trying to scare you," Beca said, trying to contain her laughter. "I just wanted to join you."

"Sure you weren't." Chloe glared at her girlfriend before closing the curtains back. "You know my shower rules."

Beca rolled her eyes at the no-showering-together rule that Chloe had. The redhead had stated that showering was her personal time to unwind. "That rule is stupid. You broke into my shower. It's how we officially met."

"I'll be out soon," Chloe said, ignoring Beca's words.

Sighing, Beca left the bathroom and was about to crawl onto the bed when she heard a knock at the door. She stared at the door for a moment wondering why anyone had a reason to want to speak to them. Biting the inside of her cheek, she decided to wait and see if the person would go away.

The knock came again and Beca reluctantly went to go open the door. She pulled it open slowly and saw the older man from earlier. "Um… hi."

"You left your cellular device at the desk." The man held up a phone that was in a pink case.

"Thanks." Beca took the phone. "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, no problem. You two settling in okay?"

"Yeah, we're good," Beca assured him. "Thanks."

The man nodded his head and turned to leave. Beca closed the door and locked it before getting onto the bed. She unlocked her girlfriend's phone and began to play one of the many games the woman had on her phone.

"Shower's all yours," Chloe said as she exited the bathroom in a towel.

Beca kept her eyes on the game she was playing as she responded. "You left your phone at the front desk. The sketchy dude dropped it off."

"That was nice of him. I don't even remember having it out."

Beca looked up from the phone with a smirk. "Are you saying he pick-pocketed you just to return it?"

"No, I'm just saying I don't remember having it out," Chloe said. She got her lotion from her suitcase and began to moisturize her legs. She smiled when she noticed Beca watching. "Aren't you going to go take a shower?"

Beca smirked. "There are other things I'd rather be doing."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "One-track mind. Go take a shower."

Sighing, Beca tossed the phone to the side and grabbed her things before disappearing into the bathroom.

Chloe got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt before turning on the TV. She wanted to throw the remote in frustration when it didn't work. She got up from the bed to hit the power button but the television still wouldn't turn on.

She moved to see if it was even plugged in but squealed in terror as she saw a roach on the floor near the socket.

Beca ran out of the bathroom in her underwear and looked at Chloe with worry. "What's wrong?"

"A roach!" Chloe pointed as it ran across the floor.

Beca quickly grabbed an old phone book that was sitting on the table and dropped it on the intruder. "That's fucking gross."

"We so cannot sleep here, Beca," Chloe said.

"It's just one night," Beca said. "And we've already paid. We might as well stay."

"Fine," Chloe huffed.

"I'll be right out," Beca promised.

"Okay, I think I want pizza. Does that sound good to you?"

"That's fine."

After calling in her order, Chloe retrieved her girlfriend's laptop from her bag and turned it on so she could listen to some music. Just before she was about to start a song, she heard something rattle in the room. She looked around with wide eyes but saw nothing out of place. Deciding she was just hearing things, Chloe turned the music on and set the laptop on the nightstand. She laid down, relaxing as she waited for her girlfriend to return.

* * *

Beca exited the bathroom minutes later and changed into pajama bottoms and a tank top before dropping into bed next to Chloe.

Chloe smiled as she felt Beca's arms wrap around her. "I haven't heard this mix before."

"It needs to be tweaked. I didn't want you to hear it until it was perfect," Beca replied.

Chloe smiled. "It already sounds perfect."

Beca placed a kiss on the back of Chloe's neck before pulling away from her. "Turn around."

Chloe smiled as she turned in Beca's arms. She placed a kiss on the woman's lips and the two lost themselves in the kiss for a few minutes before Beca moved on top of her girlfriend.

At the first few grinding motions of Beca's hips into Chloe's, the bed made a squeaking sound that agitated Chloe.

"Damn it," Chloe muttered.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked as she trailed kisses along Chloe's neck.

"The bed squeaks too much for us to do this."

"Ignore it," Beca said before capturing Chloe's lips with her own.

"It's loud," Chloe whined. "I don't want to be _that _couple that has loud sex while everyone in the other rooms are trying to sleep. Besides, the pizza should be here soon."

Beca groaned and rolled off of Chloe. "Okay, no sex. Let me put something more soothing on," she said referring to the music that was playing in the background. She changed the playlist and cuddled back up with Chloe. The two continued to make-out until they heard a knock at the door.

Beca went to pay for the pizza and when she returned to the bed, she grabbed the remote. S

"Don't bother," Chloe said. "It doesn't work."

Beca accepted the slice of pizza Chloe handed her and the two began to eat. They were eating in a comfortable silence when Beca swore she saw something run across the floor. She dropped her pizza on top of the box and peered around the room. "I think I saw a mouse!"

Chloe smiled and nudged her girlfriend with her elbow. "Mice are cute."

Beca looked at Chloe in disbelief. "Seriously? They won't be cute when one is eating our faces off while we sleep."

Chloe set her pizza down and began to look around the small motel room. "There's nothing here, babe. You were just seeing things. Anyway, why don't you flinch at the mention of a roach but freak at the false sighting of a mouse? You're so cute."

The two continued to eat and after an hour of talking, they eventually laid down to go to sleep.

"Babe," Chloe said, tiredly as Beca accidentally kicked her. "Stay still."

"Sorry," Beca sighed. "I just can't get comfortable. This bed is freakin' stiff."

"I know," Chloe replied. "Just try to get some sleep. We'll be out of here soon."

Minutes passed and Beca finally fell asleep but Chloe was awoken by the sound of something coming from outside. She got out of bed slowly and peeked out the window. She frowned when she saw the man from the front desk shoveling from a few feet away.

Chloe rushed back to the bed and shook Beca awake. "Beca… Beca!"

Beca groaned and looked at her girlfriend. "What, Chlo?"

"Look at this." Chloe pulled her girlfriend out of bed and separated the blinds so Beca could see out the window.

"What the hell," Beca murmured. "What's he doing?"

"Probably making our graves," Chloe whispered.

"This close to the motel?" Beca asked. "I doubt it. Let's go back to sleep."

"Beca I'm creeped out. We can't stay here," Chloe said.

Beca looked back out the window and saw the man stick the shovel into the ground before heading back inside. "He's inside now. Want to make a run for it?"

"Yes!" Chloe exclaimed in a whisper.

They made sure to gather all their belongings before slipping their shoes on and making their way to the car. Beca dumped everything into the trunk along with the pizza box before getting into the car with Chloe. She was just about to start the car when someone tapped on the window making her drop the keys.

Beca knew who it was before she even looked. She rolled the window down only slightly. "Yes?"

"Why you two leavin' so soon?" the man asked. "Everything all right?"

"Yeah, we're just all rested," Beca answered. "We left the door unlocked and the key in the room."

"Well that's a shame," the man said. "I was hoping you'd be around for breakfast. It's not every day I get to see such pretty faces. You're the only ones staying here tonight and I would've enjoyed the company."

Beca wasn't sure how to respond to that so she decided to stay silent.

"Anyway, y'all drive safe now."

"Thanks." Beca picked up her car keys and started the car before quickly driving off. "Okay, that was a bit creepy."

"No sketchy motels on the way back," Chloe said.

"Definitely not," Beca agreed. "We can shoot for a fancy hotel. You know what sucks, though."

"What?" Chloe asked, curiously.

"There was no one else staying there. We could've totally had sex. No one would've heard."

Chloe rolled her eyes but couldn't help but laugh. "You and your one-track mind."


End file.
